Sensational
by FlamingToads
Summary: An urgent note sent to Hermione instructing her to quickly come to Minerva's office in the middle of the night. Curious but sensational. ;  Written for Lisachan87.


**A/N: For Lisachan87. You wanted a smutty seductive fanfic, and I did my best to please. Enjoy deary. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!**

**Sensational**

Hermione thought it curious when Professor McGonagall sent an urgent note to Hermione. The note simply stated that Hermione should join Professor McGonagall in her office, and quickly. Professor McGonagall didn't explain why but Hermione didn't question her motives as she jumped out of her bed, dressing is a button shirt and jeans. Any time when it Hermione was able to spend with her beloved Professor was fine with her. But as Hermione walked the empty corridors she had time and thought of all the possibilities for Professor McGonagall instructing her to quickly come to her office at such a late hour.

Perhaps it was her essay. Hermione didn't it give her all on that essay but it sufficed. Normally she give double the work but she did just a bit under. Hermione was slacking but she had been practicing more and more spells fulfilling her time. Maybe Harry or Ron had done something and Professor McGonagall thought Hermione could talk to them about the matter. Other than that there was no real reason that Hermione was told to go to her office. Of course Hermione didn't have to show up. She was sure that Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind if Hermione politely declined.

As Hermione came up to Professor McGonagall's office her heart race slightly heightened. Of course it was normal. Professor McGonagall had that certain remiss about her that Hermione couldn't help but love. She was intelligent, extremely beautiful, and taught her favourite subject. It was possible that Hermione was physically attracted to Professor McGonagall only because Hermione looked up to her, and perhaps it was a silly crush that many students have at least once in their life.

Hermione stopped in front of Professor McGonagall's office door. She pushed her hair back and smoothed down her shirt. Hermione knocked softly on the door. "Come in." She heard. She slowly opened the door. When she passed the doorway she felt odd. She could smell something delightful. Minerva smiled watching as Hermione walked slowly to her desk.

"What is that delightful smell?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"A gift from Albus." She pointed her quill to a large ruby red candle. "He said he couldn't stand the smell which I find absolutely intoxicating." She laid her quill down. "Don't you agree?" She smiled slyly.

Hermione looked over Minerva's body. She was wearing tighter robes this evening. Hermione had a hard time turning her attention back to her eyes. "Intoxicating." Hermione repeated. She blinked her eyes. What had came over her?

"Won't you have a seat?" A chair appeared in front of desk. Hermione took the seat and watched Minerva carefully. She began taking pins out of her hair. "You don't mind do you? My hair has been up all day."

"Not at all." Hermione said softly. She shook her. Get a hold of yourself Hermione. She mentally told herself. Her long dark hair fell down her back and to her shoulders. Hermione gasped trying to calm herself. But all she could seem to do was watch Minerva with desire and inhale the sensational smell of that candle.

"Hermione I have something important to tell you." She rose from her seat and came around the desk. Minerva's finger ran down Hermione's cheek down to her neck to the button of her shirt. Minerva flicked it and the button popped off, showing some cleavage.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione heart was pounding now. She could hardly keep a steady pace of breathing. Minerva smiled and somehow Hermione just knew that she wanted her to stand.

"Hermione dear, you look a little... Breathless." Minerva caressed her cheek.

"I'm fine pro-professor." Hermione stuttered. Never had the urge to kiss her professor been so strong until now.

"I wanted to tell you that I'll miss you tremendously after you graduate." Minerva whispered. "You're my prized pupil." She came closer. " don't know if you realized but I've become rather fond of you Hermione."

"And I to you." Hermione held her breath as Minerva flicked yet another button from Hermione's shirt.

"And I would like to show you just how fond of you I am." She lightly pressed her lips against Hermione's. "If that's alright with you of course."

Hermione couldn't speak. Her whole body felt numb. She didn't know what to do. Minerva pressed herself against Hermione pushing her to the desk. Hermione swallowed. Minerva placed her hands on each side of Hermione closing in on her. "Professor I..."

"Yes?" Minerva said darkly. Hermione didn't reply. Minerva once again touched her lips to Hermione's. Minerva stared into Hermione's eyes until Hermione shut them in pleasure. Minerva put more force against Hermione. Hermione pushed the things off her professor's desk. She slowly moved back holding tightly to Minerva's waist.

Minerva finished clearing off the desk. She was securely gripped by Hermione. Minerva and Hermione's tongue tango around one another. The heat continuing to rise. Minerva eased Hermione's hands from her waist. Minerva pushed up tearing Hermione's shirt off her body. Minerva's hands ran up and down her waist. Minerva aggressively tore her bra off. Her lips pressing against Hermione's skin. Minerva made her way to Hermione's breast. She toyed with her nipples biting lightly and sucking.

At that moment Hermione pushed upward capturing Minerva's lips. She fussed getting Minerva out of her robes. Minerva smiled breaking her kiss. Her robes slide to the floor. Hermione rose up and pushing Minerva to lay on the desk. Minerva gave a laugh seeing Hermione being aggressive towards her.

"I've never thought of you as the forceful one." Minerva said as she took a breath. Hermione smiled. She lowered her hand to Minerva's lace thong. She rubbed Minerva's clit. Hermione arched over her kissing her tenderly on the lips. Minerva buckled when Hermione force two fingers inside. Minerva gasped. Hermione fastened the pace, their lips locked. Hermione rubbed her clit once again and then forced three fingers in. Minerva moaned with pleasure.

Minerva violently turn Hermione to the desk. Hermione bit her lip. Minerva lowered her head. Hermione sighed out of pleasure feeling Minerva's tongue enter. Her toes curled as Minerva began sucking, biting...

* * *

Albus and Severus stood completely still. It was awfully dark in Minerva's wardrobe. Severus cracked the wardrobe door ever-so-slightly to get a peak. Severus twitched at the sight. The candle that Albus gave to Minerva, that Severus had created, was doing its job. A sensation candle could make anyone have sex with the one they had feelings for. This was a test to see if Albus and Severus were correct about Miss Granger having at least physical feeling for Minerva. Which turned out to be extremely true.

"So is the candle a success? Albus whispered.

"It appears so." Albus took a quick peak. But by opening the wardrobe the fragrance eased its way in. Both Albus and Severus looked at one another. And in a split of a second both fiercely attacked one another for quite the snogging session until their clothes vanished. Surprisingly the wardrobe was spacious enough for the two of them to penetrate each other's backdoor. It was most definitely one hell of a night the two pairs.

**The End**

**Did I go overboard? Was it too much? I wasn't sure what you wanted and I mat have kind of got carried away... **

**Other readers let me know what you think! ^.^**


End file.
